


the fearful are caught as often as the bold

by MadHare0512



Category: FNAF: The Musical, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, FNAF the Musical (Random Encounters), First RPF, Found Family, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I did my best, quadruplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHare0512/pseuds/MadHare0512
Summary: Mark had just wanted to walk his dog. That was it, he just wanted to walk his dog in peace and go home. Sadly, the universe seemed to be against him because the moment he got to the park, he was immediately attacked by a high pitched squeal and calls of excitement.In which Nate is a tired father of 5 and Mark just wanted to walk his dog.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Nathan Sharp
Kudos: 25





	the fearful are caught as often as the bold

**Author's Note:**

> I USE THE FNAF MUSICAL PERSONAS ONLY! First RPF, please be kind.

the fearful are caught as often as the bold

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Human/Child**

**Universe: FNAF: The Musical**

Mark had just wanted to walk his dog. That was it, he just wanted to walk his dog in peace and go home. Sadly, the universe seemed to be against him because the moment he got to the park, he was immediately attacked by a high pitched squeal and calls of excitement.

Two little kids came rushing up to him, one with blonde hair and pretty purple eyes, the other with silver hair and grey eyes. The little girl wore a blue dress, black dress shoes, and pigtails held by orange hair ties. The little boy wore a purple t-shirt, light dusty blue jacket tied by the sleeves over his shoulders, and grey sneakers.

The little girl spoke up first, "Oh my gosh, you're puppy's so cute! Can we pet her?"

Mark looked at the pair startled, wondering if anyone had taught them not to talk to strangers. "Sure, she's friendly. Her name is Chica."

The little girl smiled brightly, "That's my name!"

Mark nodded as she knelt to pet his dog's head while the boy started scratching her sides, "That's so cool. Um, where are your parents?" He looked around, but no one was looking around frantically as he imagined a parent would when they lost their child.

The little boy glanced up, "Daddy's around here somewhere. He said to go play, so we did."

Just as Mark opened his mouth to reply, there was a cry from several feet away. "Susie, Jeremy! There you are. I've been looking for you, where have you been?" A young man with dark hair and eyes came rushing up with relief clear on his face. The two kids gave excited squeals and turned to rush at the man, who dropped down on one knee to catch them, hugging them close. The man looked up at Mark and smiled, "Hi, I'm Nate. I can't thank you enough for finding them."

Mark huffed a laugh, "More like they found my dog. It's no problem. I'm Mark," he offered his hand as Nate stood and the other shook it.

Nate looked back down at the two kids, "You two know better than to run off like that. You scared me to death, guys. You can't do that to me."

The little girl teared up, "Oh, no! We didn't mean to scare you, we just wanted to play! We're sorry, Daddy." She hugged Nate's waist, tiny body barely coming up to Nate's torso. The little boy hugged him too and Nate put a hand on each of their backs.

"It's okay, it was an accident, just don't do it again, okay? Now, let's get back home. Say bye to Mister Mark." Nate nodded to Mark and the dog.

The kids both waved goodbye, hands gripping Nate's legs like lifelines. Nate smiled, "Seriously, I can't thank you enough. Let me buy you coffee sometime."

Mark laughed awkwardly, "Uh, sure, let me just," he dug in his pocket for one of the old cards from his days as a Night-Guard-for-Hire. He held it out to Nate, "Number's still the same."

Nate smiled, "Thanks. See ya!" He herded the two kids off towards the playground part of the park and disappeared.

Mark watched as they left. His mind spun for reasons unknown, but Chica's pulling on her leash distracted him. "Alright, alright! Let's go," he let her rush up to one of the trails and they started running. Mark felt all the stress of the money problems and employment issues fall away as he follows his dog's running feet over the black-top path.

_No One's There~I'm Surviving Five Nights~What Could This Be?_

Nate hadn't meant to become the father of five kids, but when his friend had begged him to take them, knowing he was on an adoption list about a mile long, Nate had taken one look and been unable to say no. The eldest was Charlotte Emily (Charlie), Nate hadn't been sure about taking her, he wanted younger kids, but he wouldn't trade her for the world if he were able. Then came the quadruplets, Susan Chicago (Susie), Gabriel Frederick (Gabe), Jeremy Bonnet (Remy), and Fritz Foxtrot (Ritz).

Nate loved all of them like they where his biological kids. He supposed that blood wasn't all that made a family.

He couldn't help but fret over them, they were his kids how could he not? So when Foxy came down with a bad case of the flu, Nate was quick to put Charlotte in charge for the next few minutes and hurry out to the store. Charlie was 15 now, she could look after the younger ones for a while until he got back. He rushed down the stairs and ran to the store. He grabbed every possible thing he could think of to help with a cold and hurried to the checkout. Though Charlie was old enough, to take care of her younger siblings for a while, Nate couldn't leave them alone for too long. God only knew when the social worker would drop by for a surprise visit.

Nate was trying to hurry back and not paying attention. So he didn't notice the person coming up the perpendicular aisle until he crashed right into them. He hit the ground and the supplies when flying out of his hands as he landed. He sat up with a groan, rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the ground.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" asked the person, holding out a hand.

"I'm good, just wasn't paying attention." Nate met the person's eyes and recognize him as the man with the dog the Susie and Jeremy had run off to. "Hello again. It's Mark, right?"

Mark nodded, "Right, and you're Nate. You sure you're alright?"

Nate gathered his supplies and stood, "Yeah, I'm fine. One of my kids is sick and I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh no, which one?"

"Fritz, you haven't met him. I have five kids." Nate explained. Then he held out his hand, "And as a proper introduction, I'm Nathan Sharp."

Mark transferred the basket from one hand to the other and shook Nate's hand, "Mark Fischbach. You have _five_ kids?"

"Yeah, Charlotte is my oldest, then the quadruplets Gabriel, Jeremy and Susie, you met them at the park, and Fritz." Nate began heading up to the check-out, mildly surprised when Mark started following.

"That's crazy, I couldn't imagine the stress of having one, let alone _five_."

"Not so bad once I got used to it. Easy enough that I could almost do it in my sleep."

Mark paused a minute, "You ever need a babysitter?" He wasn't quite sure why he was offering other than the fact that Nate looked exhausted just standing there in the line of the checkout, but as it happened he was and he meant it.

Nate contemplated that for a minute, then offered a smile, "Offering your services? I do have to admit it would make my life easier. I just got hired to work the nightshift at a pizza restaurant and I don't want to leave my kids alone overnight. You'd be a live-in nanny of sorts."

Mark nodded, "I'd be okay with that." He offered a hand.

Nate smiled wider as he shook it. "Can you come by in a few days and I'll introduce you to the kids?"

Mark nodded, "Just text me the details."

Nate's items were rung up as Nate replied, "Sounds good. See you soon."

"Buh-bye!" Mark replied enthusiastically as he left the line to return to shopping.

_No One's There~I'm Surviving Five Nights~What Could This Be?_

Nate was _so_ happy to have found someone to watch his kids overnight. It didn't hurt that he'd just gotten out of his last relationship and Mark was very handsome, but Nate didn't expect anything to come of it. His kids may read into something just like they had between him and his then-future-employer when he'd taken them to the restaurant for the interview because he couldn't find a babysitter. Charlie had looked after them while he'd done everything but flat out beg for the job he needed to pay for rent, groceries, and other necessities.

Thankfully Mr. Guy had been impressed with his resume and let him take the flagging nightshift. Nate just needed someone to watch his kids while he was working. He probably could've kept them with him, but Mr. Guy was very clear about no one in the building after lock-up, and Nate had already pushed his luck enough. So, he simply began looking for someone willing to look after his kids while he was working. He was ridiculously happy when he'd found Mark.

He'd rushed home that night and was quick to tend to his sick kid. Fritz was always one to bounce back quickly from illnesses, running around with his siblings in just a day. Nate was relieved that his kid was feeling better, going to make dinner for them while they were distracted by playing.

He was interrupted by the door. He checked everything over, turning the heat down and heading for the door. "Charlie, watch the stove please!" he called to the living room.

"Okay, Dad," Charlie slipped off the couch and into the kitchen.

Nate reached the door and panicked momentarily, wiping the remnants of thyme and oregano from his hands onto his jeans. He hoped to God it wasn't the social worker, he hadn't had a chance to clean up today. He pulled open the door and smiled. It wasn't the kids' social worker. "Mark!"

The other male smiled, "Hey, Nate, I hope I'm not late."

Nate shook his head, "You're right on time. I was just finishing dinner, You're welcome to join us."

Mark nodded, "Sure."

"Come on in," Nate let him in and closed the door, hurrying back to the kitchen with Mark on his heels. "How's it going, Charlie?"

The ebony looked up from stirring the pot, "Nothing's burned, so I guess that's good." She glanced behind him. "Who's this, Dad?"

Nate took the stove back, "This is Mark. Remember, I told you all I was taking that job and wouldn't be here at night? Mark's going to look after you and the quadruplets."

Charlie leaned in and whispered, "I hope you're paying him well."

Nate chuckled, knowing that his quadruplets could be a major handful. "Definitely," he assured her. "Go on and grab the others, dinner's ready."

Charlie nodded as she headed for the small office Nate kept his guitars and keyboard in. Tuning them would be Hell later, but it was worth the suffering and new strings if his kids were keeping busy while he was working on other things. The kids sat in the living room and ate with the TV turned to cartoons while Nate and Mark discussed business in the kitchen. Nate gave Mark a tour of the apartment and they discussed pay.

"20 dollars an hour seems pretty expensive, Nate. Are you sure?" Mark asked.

Nate laughed, "Trust me, my kids will earn you every cent." He gestured for Mark to follow him. "Kids, are you finished eating? I'd like you to meet my friend."

The kids rushed into the room. Mark backed up a little bit, startled in the face of four enthusiastic eight-year-olds, "Um..."

Nate smiled at him, "It's alright. You met Charlotte, my oldest, we call her Charlie, she's fifteen. This is Susan Chicago, Gabriel Frederick, Jeremy Bonnet, and Fritz Foxtrot, they're my quadruplets, eight. Don't ask me about the middle names, their social worker thinks their parents where either military or on the good stuff." Nate smiled, offering a wink so Mark understood.

Mark nodded.

Nate continued, "Kids, this is Mark. He's going to watch you while I'm working at night."

Mark waved, "Hi."

Susie came closer first, shyly tugging on her adopted father's pants leg. Nate knelt to her level and she whispered to him. Nate's laughter was warm as he glanced up at Mark, "She'd like to know if you'll bring your dog with you sometimes. She's very taken by her, them sharing a name and all."

Mark nodded, "As long as it's okay with you, Nate."

"I don't mind, the apartment is pet friendly. Just pick up after her, please." Nate hugged Susie close, letting her lean on him as long as she needed. As confidant as she was at the park, she was shyer now.

Mark nodded, "Absolutely. The kids are adorable. I can't wait to get started."

Nate nodded back, murmuring to his kids to go and play. As they rushed off, Nate stood and sighed, he turned to Mark, "Listen, I know my kids can be a lot. Are you sure you want to do this? You're going to have to stay overnight with them. It'll wear on you eventually."

Mark offered a smile, "Nothing to worry about, Nate. I'll be fine with them and if I need anything, I've got your number." The relief that melted the stiffness in Nate's shoulders made Mark wonder just how much worry and stress this guy was carrying around all the time.

"I really do appreciate this. I know I'm just the guy who's kids ran up to pet your dog," Nate laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"Kind of a weird start, but I think this will turn into a beautiful friendship. When do I start?" Mark asked.

Nate checked his watch, then the calendar on the refrigerator, "My first shift is this Friday, midnight. Can you be here at 9? I want them to be used to you in the house with me around for a while before I leave them with you by themselves."

Mark knew that it was also for Nate's peace of mind, but he didn't mention it. He nodded, "Sure. Show me the guest room again?"

Nate offered another smile and gestured for Mark to follow him again. This could indeed turn into something really beautiful.


End file.
